Twisted love
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Akito grew up watching a certin member of the zodiac. Over time his feelings grow. Is this love or just a twisted obsession. AkitoOC. Oh and Ritsu doesn't exist in this story. Srry but i needed an animal and he was my sacrific.
1. Chapter 1

Warning:There will _probably_ be some adult situations later in the story, so be prepaired for that. Oh and since Akito is in this, you should also expect some violance.

Disclaimer: Fruits basket does not belomg to me!!!

Chapter 1.

It was a cold rainy night and the Sohma god couldn't sleep. He forced his little four-year-old body out of bed and let his little feet pad him toward the anguished screams he was hearing. Once at the end of the hall he placed his hand on the closed door and slowly slid it open. The sight inside shocked the young boy.

In the middle of the room there was a sweet-covered woman moaning, with several people running around the bed she was laying in. Soon the woman let another scream rip from her mouth, as one of the men that Akito recognized to be a doctor inserted a needle in her arm. The young boy watched in wonder as the man lifted the women's legs and told her to push. The woman did so and screamed yet again.

"I don't know if the baby is going to make it." The Doctor stated. "It's a full two months early."

The women of the Sohma family in the room gave each other knowing glances before one of them noticed the young boy at the door. Scurrying over she lifted the boy up, "Akito, you shouldn't be here. A birthing room is no place for a child."

At that moment Akito's mother Ren walked into the room. "Let him stay. He should be one of the first to see the newest member of the zodiac. Doctor, I can take it from here, I am a trained midwife." She walked over to the end of the bed and placed a hand on the women's knee. "Well bring him closer." She barked to the woman holding the young god.

After thirty minutes in the room Akito heard his mother tell the woman laying on the bed to push again. At the sound of the loudest scream yet the young boy covered his ears with his tiny hands. At that moment his mother said for the woman to push once more, and after doing so there was a small baby in her arms. The only problem was the child wasn't breathing. Akito was pushed out of the room and watched as the door closed on him while everyone inside the room tried to save the life of the new born infant.

_**Twelve years later**_

Akito was walking down the halls of the main house when he got to the door he was looking for. Sliding the door open he was welcomed with the soft sound of a violin. "Practicing again I see." Was all he said to make the little girl sitting with her back to him sitting her instrument in her lap and turn in her chair to look at him.

"Yes Akito-sama." She shyly said as her dark blonde hair fell in front of her almost black eyes.

"Play something for me Kit-Kate." He requested in a way that let her know that there was no room for objections. Lifting her violin to her shoulder, she slowly began to play Ludwig Van Beethoven's ninth. After sitting there for several moments listening to her play Akito spoke up. "So I hear that you had something you wanted to ask me, my little Kit-Kate."

There came a pause in her playing before she continued waiting for a short while until she finally answered. "Well, I was hoping that I would be able to start ballet."

Akito smirked before pushing himself of the wall he had previously been leaning on, to walk to the center of the room. "Oh yes, that's right. You had expressed a desire to dance some time ago if I remember correctly." She gave a small nod and continued to play. The boy-god cupped her face in one hand causing her to stop. As she lowered her instrument, she raised her eyes to meet his. He rubbed his thumb across her freckled cheek and her bottom lip. With a small smile he leaned forward and gave her forehead a small kiss before patting her head and standing up from his crouched position. "I suppose so."

A large smile appeared on her face as she launched herself forward to wrap her arms around his lithe waist. "Oh thank you so much Akito-sama. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She said bubbling over with joy. Pushing her off of him, he walked out of her room. "I'll let you dance my little monkey."

_**0ne and a half years later**_

A scream echoed throughout the Sohma estate as the sun slowly began to rise waking anyone who had prior to it been peacefully asleep.

Akito walked down the hall fully intent on punishing whoever it was that disturbed him when he heard whimpering in the bathroom he was passing. Throwing the door open he was met with the sight of Kitrina in nothing but her night shirt and underwear propped up beside the toilet with tears streaming down her face. But what upset him most was the fact that her legs and the floor were covered in blood.

"You," he called to a servant. "Go get Hatori." He ordered before entering the room. Not sure himself what was going on he cautiously walked towards her and when he reached her he refused to touch her.

Looking up at him through tear filled eyes she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Akito-sama. I'm scared." She lowered her head to her knees as sobs racked her body.

Several minutes passed before Hatori reached the room out of breath from running. When he realized what was wrong he let out a soft chuckle. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and told her everything was going to be alright. "Come on. I think we should give you a bath ok?" Giving a small nod he helped her stand up. "Akito could you wait in the hall for a few minutes?" With that Akito left the room shutting the door behind him.

Hatori put the plug in the bottom of the tube before turning on the water and sitting on the toilet. He motioned for Kitrina to sit on his lap, he held her close to his chest and stroked her hair. Once the tub has full he told her to get undressed and get in before walking to the hall where he was met by Akito.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ha. Nothing is 'wrong with her' as you put it." Hatori laughed out. "She has her period that's all it's perfectly normal. Its just a sign that she is growing up." At that moment a servant walked around the corner. "Ah. Could you do me a favor? Go to Kitrina-San's room and get her some fresh cloths, then go to the market and buy feminine products please. Oh and hurry." With that he walked back into the bathroom with Kit.

She was sitting in the soapy water and when she saw him she let out a sigh. "I sent a servant to get you some clean cloths. Listen we have some things we need to talk about."

A few hours latter Kit sat in the gods room to have lunch with him. Keeping her head down like always she sipped her tea. They sat in silence until Akito decided to speak. "So my little monkey, I assume you are feeling better now."

"Yes Akito-sama. Much better." she said putting her cup down and walking to the open door leading to the garden.

Looking over at her half finished lunch. "Are you planning on finishing your meal."

"Oh no. I'm not hungry. So what all did Hatori-sama tell you about me?"

"Nothing really, just that it was a sign that you where growing up, and that it was normal? But I don't see how something like _that_ could be normal."

"Me neither."

"You know your soon going to be of the marrying age in just a little over four years. Do you have any ideas who you'd like to marry?"

A/N: So if you like it, Yay me, and if you don't tell me why ok. I want honest reviews. Later.


	2. Dance Dance

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

Warning: Beware of Akito's temper tantrums. Aside from that, there's not much with THIS chapter that you need to worry about.

_**Two years later.**_

Kit threw her bag towards her bed when she entered the room and ran over to the closet. She had just started going to public school a month ago, so she was still trying to get used to juggling school, dance, all of her music lessons, and still have time to spend with Akito. Sliding the pants of her boys uniform off she chucked them in the corner. She grabbed her tights and put them on, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that where watching her. It wasn't until she had her jacket off and began unbuttoning the white undershirt that Akito let his presence known.

"Not at all modist or shy are we? My little Kit-Kate."

With that Kit turned around, hands still on a half-done button and a shocked look on her face, to look at her guest. Still trying to get ready she grabbed her leotard and shoved it into her gym bag along with her dance slippers.

"Sorry, Akito-sama. I didn't realize that you were there. I guess I'm just in a bigger hurry then I thought." she said slipping on a pair of sweet-shorts over her tights.

Rolling his eyes he turned around. "You can finish getting dressed. Your late, you know, you wouldn't be in such a hurry if you were to practice punctuality. So where were you?"

Kit finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled her leotard out of the bag and put it on leaving it undone hanging in front of her shorts. "I was, you can turn around now, at school." She said as Akito turned around to watch her. "My teacher wanted to talk to me. Something about 'Coming from being home schooled, to a public school is quite a challenge.' And he wanted to tell me that if I have any problems in the new environment that he would have no problem tutoring me." She said while dragging a brush threw her long locks, and mocking her teachers voice. "And what pray tell are you talking about I am a very punctual person."

An angry gleam flashed threw the Sohma family gods' eyes before he violently lashed out to grab her wrist in a vic-like grip. "If need be I will hire a tutor for you, you are never to be alone in a room with him ever again. Do you understand?"

"But Akito-sa..."

"Do you understand?" he asked again painfully twisting her arm.

"Yes Akito-sama. Please, you're hurting me." Kit said as tears began to form in her eyes. The next thing she new she was on the floor in tears holding her wrist, that was beginning to turn red as a sign that it would bruise.

Feeling her chin being lifted she raised her onyx eyes to look into his plum ones. "I am sorry. But you know I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would just listen to me. I do it for your own good. Don't be mad with me you know how it hurts me so."

"O-of course Akito-sama. It was my fault for talking back."

"Good girl." the young god said running a hand threw her hair and leaving a small kiss on her brow. "Why are you in such a hurry? That little recital of yours doesn't start for another two hours."

"Our instructor wanted all the leads there early so we could get in some last minute practice."

"Well looks like your not going to be there early now. We are just going to have Hatori call and tell them you will be a little late so he can look at that arm of yours. Aren't we?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. Almost daring her to talk back again.

"I suppose so Akito-sama. Though I'm sure my arm isn't so bad we need to waist Hatori-sans' time." she said grabbing her bag and a sweater that had 'Company Dance' on it.

Ushering her out of the room and down the hall Akito watched her every move, noticing how she was unconsciously babying her injured arm, as she said that. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against a wall careful to avoid hurting her further. "I thought we just went threw this. You don't back talk to me. Understand?"

Nodding silently as Akito, pleased with her quick answer, let go. She instantly began to rub her tender shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I just didn't want to be a burden." She said as they continued to the infirmary.

"Oh you are no burden, when you aren't misbehaving. Besides I am sure that Hatori would be glad to see your lovely face." he said as he entered Hatori's' office without knocking, Kit not to far behind with her head down. "Hatori, we need your immediate attention." Akito said as Hatori lifted his head up.

"Well hello to you too, what can I do for you Akito-sama?" he said with his usual emotionless face.

"Our little Kit-Kate hurt her wrist. Such a silly girl." he said placing a hand on her lower back and pushing her forward a bit. Lifting her head she gave him a small wave before lowering her gaze again.

"Come with me." And with that the three of them walked into the examination room in silence. "Get up" he said pointing to the examination table. Kit climbed up onto the table as Hatori pulled out her file and wrote a small note in it. "Hm. So you said she had a hurt wrist. Okay let me see it." he said in his doctor voice.

Holding her arm up she winced as he put pressure on it. Putting more notes on her file, the room was in silence. He walked over to a cabinet and got out a bottle of pills and sat them on the counter. Grabbed some bandaging and walked back over to the table, lifting her wrist he sat in his stool and began to wrap it.

"It's just a sprain, nothing to worry about. Just take it easy far the next week or two." he said. When he finished wrapping her wrist he pulled a splint out from under the sink. He slipped it over her head and settled her arm in it.

"Um. Hatori-sama. What should I do about tonight. I have a dance recital and I am supposed to be there in FIVE MINUTES" she said when she looked at the clock.

"Don't worry I'll call and tell them what happened and that you'll be late. Now I want you to keep that on your wrist until the minute before you go on. Is that understood?"

"Yes I understand."

"Alright, here take these." he said handing her two pills and a small cup of water as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Company Dance office what can I do for you?"

"Ah yes may I talk to the head dance instructor?" he asked in a serious tone

"Oh I'm very sorry but it's opening night and she is very busy. Apparently one of the dancers isn't here yet."

"Yes I know, that's why I'm calling." he said as Kit pulled the sling of so she could put her sweeter on. He turned to look at her as she pulled her hair back into a bun. "I said keep that on."

"Hello. This is Miss Jordans. I hear your calling about one of the dancers." said a flustered voice on the other end.

"Ah yes. This is Hatori Sohma, I am Miss Kitrina Sohma's Dr. She has a sprained wrist and I just releasing her now so she will be a little late."

"Oh please tell me your kidding. It's not serious is it?" said the woman as her voice seamed to be more flustered then before.

"I assure you it's nothing to serious. I have her arm in a splint right now and I have already informed her that she will be able to take that off to perform. But her wrist will have to stay wrapped."

"Well that wont be a problem. Do you know when she will be getting here?"

"She is just about to leave now so no more then fifteen minutes. Alright ok bye." With that he hung up and looked over at the pair sitting in the room. "Are you ready to go?" He asked pulling out his coat.

"Uh ha. What are you getting your coat out for?"

Locking the door behind him he walked outside. "I'm going to be driving you." he said lifting a cigaret out of the pack and lighting it. After taking a long drag from his cigaret he looked at Akito. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes."

With that Akito and Kit piled in the back seat and Hatori slid into the drivers seat. Ten minutes into the drive Kit looked over at Akito. "Um, Akito-sama, are you going to come watch me tonight?" she asked with a shy voice.

"Ah, my little Kit-Kate, do you honestly think I would miss it do you?" he said placing a hand on hers.

It' was quite again until the car pulled up outside of her dance studio. She opened the door and began to slid out and then stopped. "Then I expect you to be in the front row with a dozen white lilies." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she hoped out of the car and said goodbye to Hatori.

Three and a half hours later the ballet was over and Kit was back stage putting all her stuff into her bag. The next thing she knew she was being hugged from behind. "Uh who ever is hugging me please let go so I can breath." she said laughing since she figured it was Shigure.

After being let go she turned around and barley had time to react as Shigure latched onto her again though not as tightly. She saw Akito, Hatori, and Ayame standing there.

"Ah. _My_ little Kit-Kate. You danced wonderfully tonight. You looked just like an angel." Akito emphasized the word my as he handed her a single pink rose, knowing she despised the color pink.

"Thank you Akito-sama. Did you really enjoy yourself?" she said trying to be polite as she looked at the hideous flower in her hand.

"Of course we did Kit." Shigure said knowing that only Akito could call her Kit-Kate. "Akito was right you are a wonderful dancer." Shigure said releasing her from his hug, only to be swept up by Ayame.

"My dear wonderful isn't the word. You were so perfectly spectacular I was weeping like a baby and I feel no shame in saying it. I'll say it again if need be I cried like a baby." he said pulling her closer pressing her wrist between there two bodies.

"Ayame-sama, could you please let go my wrist hurts." she said flinching a little.

"Oh dear what happened to your wrist?" Ayame said in his over dramatic voice.

"Nothing really, I was just careless and hurt it. That's all." she said with a reassuring smile. Noticing that Akito made no comment about the topic.

"My, my you really are just a delicate flower of an angle."

"Ayame. It's just a sprain it's no big deal. Leave the girl alone already." Hatori cut in.

"Oh Ha'ri he is just expressing his worry for the girl. Oh I see Yuki."

Kit walked over to Akito as the 'three musketeers' went over to meet Yuki and an unidentified girl.

"I see he brought that ugly girl with him." Akito spit out as if saying the girls name would make him fall over dead.

"Who is she?" Kit curiously asked.

"Her name is Tohru Honda. She has been staying with Yuki and Shigure for the past year or so." he stated as Kit placed the rose on the table only to immediately pick it backup once her sweater was on.

The other four walked over to them with the girl Tohru staying closely behind them. Yuki handed her a white rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good job." he said head tilted to the side when he saw the PINK rose she was holding onto for dear life. "This is Tohru Honda. She's a friend of mine."

"You were amazing tonight." she said quickly.

"Thank you."

"Hello Yuki." Akito said making sure that Yuki knew of his presence. "I notice even though you saw me you sat on the other side of the theater. I'm sure you know how much that hurts me. And you brought a friend to a family function. How rude that was of you, to do some thing like that to our little Kit-Kate"

Yuki just looked at Akito in silence. Nobody talked for awhile until Kit cut in to ease the tension. "I'm sure he didn't do it to be rude. And I don't mind."

"I was speaking to Yuki Kit-Kate, now that was very rude of you."

"Of course Akito-sama, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me for being so rude."

"Don't. Don't apologize to _him_. You say _she_ was being rude. I bet you were the one who bought her that pink rose, when you, of all people, know how much she hates that color." Yuki said fuming. "And what about her wrist. I was wondering about it, but I bet you had some thing to do with it didn't you? You bas..."

"Yuki, Stop it. Just Stop it ok. You don't know what happened so just shut up." she said stepping out of her usually shy character. She then looked at Akito. "I'm tired can we go home now?"

"Of course. Hatori, we'll meet you at the car." and without waiting for a reply he turned around and pulled kit out the door with him.

Akito and Kit walked out to the car silently until Kit spoke up. "I really do like the flower you got me."

"Don't lie. I know you hate it, what you really wanted was a dozen white lilies if I remember correctly." he said opening the car door for her.

She bent down to get in the door when she saw a bouquet of white lilies laying against the other door. She dove the rest of the way into the car so she could get a better look.

Akito heard her squealing as he got into the car. Once the door was closed Kit threw her self at him, not entirely realizing that she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, they are so beautiful." she said squealing as she gripped them to her chest.

"Please stop squealing. You sound like a pig when you do." Akito said having sounded harsher then he meant.

"Okay." she said wrapping one arm around his back, still holding her flowers in the other hand. Kit laid her head on Akito's chest, listening to his heartbeat for several moments, slowly getting drowsy. "Akito-sama I'm gonna go to sleep ok?" she said as her eyes slowly lowered. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt Akito's slim fingers running along her jaw and threw her long bangs that fell from her bun.

_**With Hatori.**_

"She seems nice." Tohru said clasping her hands in front of her.

"That she is. Quit the angle really, it's obvious why she's Akito's favorite." Shigure said. He looked over to Hatori. "So Ren up to it again?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me what happened." Hatori answered

"What do you mean favorite Shigure-san?"

"Well Tohru, although Akito wont admit it, he has always had a soft spot for her. He gives her everything she wants without any hesitations. I don't think he has ever treated her the same way as the other zodiac members, sure he probably pushes her about a bit but I'm sure that, that is the extent of it."

"I wonder why that is. Um. Shigure-san, you had mentioned someone named Ren. Who is that? And what did you mean is she up to it again?"

"Oh that. It's nothing really my dear Tohru." Ayame said. "Well Hatori I suppose we should bid you a good night so you can get those two home."

"Hm." Hatori said tilting his head as he light his cigaret. Opening the door he walked out into the cool night air. Exhaling as he walked towards the car a cloud of smoke left his parted lips. When entering the car he looked into the mirror only to be greeted with the sight of his god and Kit cuddled together sleeping. "Hm."

A/N: So that was chapter two. I hope you like it. so don't forget to push that little button and leave a review ok.


End file.
